


Fluff for Jen

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Discord Snippets, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Basically Discord is my life and this formed from a post on the Buddie server.The firefam is staying at a hotel for a conference. Eddie and Buck share a room, more specifically, share a bed.Literally just a pile of fluff, it's also very broken up and I'm sorry but I don't fix that when I'm excited like I am now
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Fluff for Jen

Okay but like, if you shove the group chat fic with a travel fic where Buddie shares a queen bed and the team is raving about how cute it is that they’re bickering about who gets which side.  _ Which, come on, the team knows that Buck always takes the left side. This isn’t that hard, guys.  _ _   
_ And then in the morning, Eddie forgets to pack enough shirts or something so Buck offers up his firehouse hoodie. There you go, three in one. 

Hen asks if they got enough sleep last night because Eddie looks ruffled and grumpy-puss, while Buck just looks  _ rough _ . Truth is that the guy in the room next to them was having loud sex while banging on the wall most of the night and the rest of the team was lucky enough not to hear it. Chim sends pictures of them to the group chat for Maddie. She says that if they get together on the trip, she still wins the bet, despite not being there.    
Bonus points for a midday nap where they are cuddled up on a couch or something. 

It’s been a hot minute since Eddie’s cuddled with anyone, he misses it. So when he wakes up with tufts of hair in his face, he doesn’t hesitate to press a kiss to the neck attached to it. Buck kinda stirs, shaking his head at the pressure. Eddie opens his eyes and realizes it’s just Buck, sleep sated and cozy Buck. I bet that’s the point in the multiverse where Eddie falls in love, at least knowingly falls in love. He runs his fingers up and down Buck’s arm while pressing featherlight kisses to the nape of his neck. Buck finally stirs enough to look around, maybe let out a little hum in confusion, “Eds?” 

“Yeah, Buck, it’s me.” 

“Feels nice,” Buck shuffles back to press into Eddie’s chest. “What time is it?”    
“Doesn’t matter, go back to sleep, Buck.” AND BUCK IS SO TIRED AND COMFY THAT HE JUST TURNS AROUND AND PRESSES HIS FACE INTO EDDIE’S CHEST, HUMS ONCE, AND FALLS BACK ASLEEP. 

Eddie is dead. He’s a pile of putty being held together by the man in his chest and He can’t handle it. 

LITTLE DO THEY REALIZE THAT THE TEAM SAW THE WHOLE THING AND YOU BET YOUR ASS HEN RECORDED IT, SENT IT TO THE CHAT, AND SPEED DIALED ATHENA FOR AN UPDATE.

Buck and Eddie don’t talk about it after they wake up to go to the meeting. Eddie feels a cloud of tension over both of them as they walk next to each other. He’s scared to ask if they’re okay. 

The meeting ends and Eddie quickly rises. He can’t handle how thick the air got as they sat next to each other in silence. Then, Buck’s gripping his hand, “Hey, everything okay?” 

“Yeah, totally fine, man.” Eddie nods, only catching his gaze for half of a second before looking at the floor. 

“You sure? You look a bit tense…” Buck’s fingers rub tiny circles on his wrist as he speaks. 

Eyes still on the ground, he says, “Yeah, it’s fine. I’m good.” And Buck, we all know Buck is just a sweet pea, I mean, come on. Buck presses a tiny kiss to Eddie’s temple before mumbling, “We can talk about it when you’re ready, Eds.” His grip tightens on Eddie’s hand as he pulls his best friend out to the lobby where the rest of their team is waiting. 

Buck doesn’t like to think about when he realized he was in love with Eddie. It was during the lawsuit, specifically in the grocery store. He remembers how easily Eddie attached himself to Lena and how he wanted to be the one Eddie attached to. God, he loves Eddie with his whole goddamn heart. 

They walk back to their room in silence. Bobby mentions that dinner is happening in an hour or so and that everyone should go back to their rooms until then. Buck doesn’t let go of Eddie’s hand the entire way back. He closes the door before walking over to the bed and falling backward on it, his feet still planted on the floor. 

Finally, Eddie opens his mouth, “I’m sorry for being weird, man.”    
“You don’t have to apologize, it’s fine.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes before flopping down next to Buck. “I kind of forced myself on you, Buck. I’m sorry.”    
“Stop being sorry. I said it’s fine.” Buck rolls over to look at his face.    
“But I-” Buck lays his palm flat on Eddie’s jaw, effectively cutting him off. 

“I said it was fine. I’m okay with what happened, are you?” Eddie gulps, but nods. “Good.” He leans forward, pressing another soft kiss to his best friend’s forehead. “You okay if I’m this close?” Eddie nods again, “Can I come a bit closer?” Nod.   
Buck pushes himself fully into Eddie’s space, taking Eddie into his chest. 

Needless to say, they fall asleep again while waiting for dinner. Except for this time, Buck is wrapped around Eddie like an octopus, one hand in his hair while the other is pressing into the small of his back, their legs entangled. Eddie's face is smooshed into Buck's neck. He stirs at a knock on the door but doesn't pull his head away from Buck's warmth. 

"Guys, it's almost time for dinner. If we have to get them to grab us a key to wake you up, we will." Hen's voice rings under the door. 

"Buck," Eddie mumbles, licking his dry lips, and effectively, Buck's neck. 

"Did you just lick me?" He chuckles.

"Hen's at the door, and not intentionally." 

"Yeah, well, we've got a little bit. She can wait out there." Buck pulls away a little to look Eddie in the eyes. There's a small smile on his face as he looks down at the other man. "We fell asleep again." 

"What can I say, you're comfy." His nose nudges against Buck's once. Then Eddie does it again, tipping his head to the side a little for more space. He closes his eyes again and sighs. 

Buck keeps nudging him, moving his nose back and forth, giving small Eskimo kisses before nosing his cheek and jaw. Eddie feels his lips dry again and he subconsciously licks them. 

"You just licked my nose," Buck huffs, rubbing his slightly damp nose along Eddie's cheek.

"You liked it." He pulls his head back from their little bubble, glancing at the door. "We should really get up, man. They're going to find a key if we don't go down soon." 

"I'd rather stay up here with you..." Red tinges Buck's cheeks. Eddie smiles, kisses Buck's nose, and rolls to stand. "Let's go, Buckley. Time to eat. We can come back up here and hang out afterward." Then he sticks his hand out.   
  
After dinner, they take the stairs back to their room. Eddie’s nervous, he wants to hold Buck’s hand but is scared he’ll be rejected. So instead he swings his arm closest to Buck in hopes that they’ll brush up against each other. Buck surprises him though as they reach their floor by taking Eddie’s hand in his own. “You okay, man? You’re fidgeting.”    
“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little riled up is all.” He lies smoothly. Buck doesn’t seem to believe him though because he just rolls his eyes. Buck unlocks the door with his key and immediately lays down on their bed. 

“Come here, man.” 

“What?” Eddie sits at the end of it, watching as Buck shoves his face into a pillow. 

“Come lay with me. You said we were going to chill when we got back here.”

Eddie rolls his eyes but moves himself up onto the bed anyways, “We already took two naps today, Buck. I’m not about to take another.” 

“We don’t have to take a nap. I just want to spend some time with you.” Once Eddie’s close enough, Buck wraps his arm around his waist and pushes his head close. Upon reflex, Eddie drops a small kiss to his cheekbone before nuzzling a little closer. 

“Mmm,” Buck hums. Eddie closes his eyes for a second, sighing in contentment.    
Not before long, Buck runs his lips along Eddie’s neck.”Buck, what’re you doing?” Buck doesn’t say anything, only presses featherlight kisses to Eddie’s skin.

The sensation makes him sigh again. While turning onto his back, Eddie pulls Buck onto his chest. Buck’s mouth never leaves the space between his collarbone and Adam’s apple. 

Eddie can’t help but recognize the teasing. Buck alternates between kitten kisses and dragging his bottom lip over the skin of his collarbone. Eddie wants him to continue, wants to see how far his best friend is willing to take this level of affection. He runs his fingers through the tousled hair next to his cheek. Buck hums again. 

He feels wetness hit his neck and he nearly jerks, his fingers tighten in Buck’s hair.  _ It’s his tongue, he’s licking me. _ The thought nearly causes him to moan. His lips travel up until they reach the soft spot just under Eddie’s ear. Then he attaches himself again, this time latching on with purpose. Fingers tighten again, tugging a little as that tongue darts out for a second time. 

It’s Eddie’s turn to hum in appreciation. With his free hand, he massages the back of Buck’s neck, the pad of his thumb brushing up against the cusp of his ear. 

“Eds,” Buck mumbles, dropping his head to nose Eddie’s jaw. 

“Mm, yeah, Buck?” His eyes are closed again now. Silence. “Amor?” He drags the word out a bit in hopes that Buck won’t catch it right away. He moves upwards, his bottom lip catching on Eddie’s jaw as he gets closer to his lips. Eddie tugs his hair just once, lightly. “Hm, amor?” There’s no point in hiding it this time, Buck’s to close, can feel the vibrations of his throat on his lips. 

He moves slightly and Eddie’s lips brush against Buck’s.  _ This is it. _ Pressing forward, the hand on Buck’s neck pulls them closer. Eddie moans low into Buck’s mouth. Despite the pressure, they kiss lazily and Eddie’s grip loosens up after a minute or so. 

“I like this,” Buck states as he pulls away a few centimeters. 

“I like this too.” 

When they meet the team for breakfast in the morning, Chim and Hen laugh at Eddie as he sits down. “What?” 

“Have a good night Buckaroo?” Hen ignores Eddie to look at the man behind him. Eddie turns, watching him blush. 

“That’s a nice hickey you got there, Eddie.” Chim cackles before snapping a picture to send to the group chat. 

  
  



End file.
